Drabbles
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Snapefic. Drabbles Angst tendo apenas o Snape como ligação.
1. Reflexo

**Reflexo**

Não brinque consigo mesmo, não se engane assim, Severus. O que aconteceu ontem é impossível demais para existir, como ainda não aprendeu isso? Você veio para cá esperando o quê? _Amor_? Oh!, quão comovente.

Você não merece amor, será que essa verdade é complexa demais para que entenda? Qualquer lágrima que você derrame ou qualquer ato que faça buscando perdão jamais poderão mudar a pessoa que você é, jamais poderão trazer alguma redenção.

Você vê? Olhe para baixo, Severus, é seu reflexo na água. É o seu rosto marcado, são seus cabelos tentando esconder a vergonha estampada. É o seu olhar que, mesmo sendo frio, carrega um medo. Mas você não contar isso para ninguém, contaria?

O que você faz então? Cria silêncio. Fica sozinho, fechando-se em si mesmo nesse lugar isolado. Faz diferença para você que seus pais não mais estejam na casa? Nunca fez, não é verdade? Porque a escuridão é sempre a mesma.

E agora você fica aí, ajoelhado no chão. Espera o quê? Alguém vir resgatá-lo? Severus, acorde. O que você espera... uma vida assim não seria a sua. Uma vida assim seria... uma vida.

* * *

A/N: "Blackout", Muse 


	2. Máscara

**Máscara**

Severus, deixando os passos marcados na neve, cruzava o pátio de Hogwarts. Deixara o castelo por obrigação, a capa negra esvoaçando atrás de si – a máscara ainda em mãos.

A máscara, que seria usada mais tarde, em lugar tão diferente deste.

O chão que pisava naquele instante era branco – o ar era frio e silencioso. Estava, todavia, indo a um lugar que seria marcado pelo púrpura do sangue, funestamente colorido por gritos de tortura e desespero.

Ao chegar lá, poria então a máscara – um filtro que convenientemente o permitiria se distanciar daquela realidade. Que serviria, de fato, como uma máscara.

* * *

A/N: 100 palavras! Eu sabia que um dia eu chegava lá! 


	3. Final

**Final **

Ele curvou-se. Diante de si, não havia nada além da escuridão. Entre as mãos, segurava a capa e a máscara de Comensal. Prostrou-se.

O silêncio se impunha ainda mais que a escuridão – e seus sentimentos em nada importavam. Minutos antes, muitas varinhas haviam caído no chão sob gritos desesperados. Agora, calavam-se.

Tudo terminara de maneira assombrosa. Humanos – e criaturas – caíram; mais nada foi deixado em ruínas. As paredes de Hogwarts se mantinham imponentemente erguidas – um símbolo de fundamentação da fé do mundo bruxo.

E o lugar se tornara vazio. O Lord das Trevas, como esperado, fora derrotado.

Naquele exíguo instante, Severus Snape poderia fazer o que quisesse da vida – exceto vivê-la.


	4. Culpa

**Culpa**

Estava na hora de descobrir que aquelas preces de contrição não apagariam os erros – e que lançar-se por terra ou murmurar palavras de humildade não seria o suficiente para manter uma ilusão. O assovio agudo do vento conseguia cortar sua alma e passar desapercebido por seus ouvidos – o frio não importava.

Desejava tanto que sua respiração carregasse algo mais do que a vida – ou ao menos isso. Se estivesse em suas mãos conter os arrepios de dor... ou _ver_... – porque, a partir daquele momento, tudo era escuridão.

A única máscara que veste seu rosto é a da culpa – distorcendo seu próprio vulto. Permitira que a maldita palavra escapasse de sua boca, não impusera vontade contra ela. Seus sentimentos se transformaram em profundo remorso – algo que jamais poderia lhe trazer perdão.

Passaram-se anos frios, escuros e cheios de culpa. Com o tempo, um suposto perdão _dela_ deixou de ser a questão – porque, mesmo que pudesse consegui-lo, nunca foi capaz de absolver a si mesmo.

* * *

A/N: "Com o tempo, um suposto perdão _dela_ deixou de ser a questão – porque, mesmo que pudesse consegui-lo, nunca foi capaz de absolver a si mesmo." 


	5. Momento

**Momento**

Você espera. Sem entender como, crê: quando o Lord das Trevas cair, algo há de melhorar. Você espera.

Você vê. Em torno de si, nada se estabelece, tudo cai aos pedaços. Você vê.

Você teme. O presente é tão incerto quanto o futuro, e não consegue confiar em ninguém. Você teme.

Você sente. A vida – a morte – se aproximam, o próximo segundo está prestes a mudar. Você sente.

Você anda. A direção do indeterminado é presente em cada gesto e ato. Você anda.

Você foge. O olhar enxerga ao longe, encarando qualquer outro lugar que não esse.

E você espera.


	6. Realidade

**Realidade**

Talvez não queira dormir. Tampouco acordar. Pode sentir medo, sem abandono. Tente protestar, finja que não quer apenas existir. Creia que a vida é, afinal, intrínseca a seu ser.

Veja todas lágrimas que um dia escorreram por sua face – você, que sequer tomou ciência delas. Talvez não tivessem significado a mínima coisa... mas são seus sentimentos. A dor é unicamente sua.

Sem motivos para ilusão, não agora. Seus pensamentos são mais que realidade, por mais que você desvie-se do dolo. Jamais cubra o rosto e não tente virar as costas. Como há de encontrar, algum dia, outra pessoa para acusar?


End file.
